Supply drop
The Supply Drop is a gameplay element of Just Cause 4. Description It's a menu in the game where the player can select weapons, vehicles and other items that will then be dropped to the player in a shipping container, dropped from a cargo plane. The supply drop is unlocked when the player completes the second mission of "Operation: Illapa", called "Project Illapa". All the vehicles have to be individually unlocked by completing stunts and/or other tasks, such as securing regions in Solís or completing missions. JC1 and JC2 have Heavy drop and JC3 has the Rebel drop system. The supply drop has some upgrades over those: *The supply drop can also drop items like Red Barrels, Piñatas, Naval mines, shipping containers, crates and up to two Umas (a giant stone ball with faces carved into it). The ball is about 6 meters fat and appears to be indestructible. *If a vehicle is listed as "rigged", it means that the vehicle is equipped with a bomb, similar to the bomb-armed vehicles in the Crash bomb event in Just Cause 3. Rico defuses some of these vehicles in some missions. *The drop container's location could always be determined by the player, but now it's also possible to set its orientation. Many vehicles are unlocked through stunts or securing regions, though some are also unlocked through reaching a certain rank in the Army of Chaos. Pilots The player can now choose their own pilot for the drop. There are 2 pilots unlocked from the start of the game: Fortuna and Bulldog. They are later accompanied by Haragán, Bailarina, Brujo, Humo and Fiera. The additional pilots are unlocked by reaching new Chaos point levels (called milestones in the video below), starting with level 4 for Haragán, level 6 for Bailarina, level 9 for Brujo, level 11 for Humo, and level 14 for Fiera. It takes 6 minutes for a pilot to be reset, so more pilots let the player have more frequent drops. Advancing the front into areas of the map which have a factory will say "supply drops will restock +14% faster" (or +15% for some) allowing for more drops in a smaller amount of time. These factories include Prospero Astillero (ship factory), Prospero Aerospacial (aircraft factory), Prisa Automóvil (car factory), Prospero Ballistica (weapons factory), Prospero Torretas (turret factory), Prospero Tanques (tank factory), and Prospero Robotica (drone factory). Each pilot can have a preset "loadout" of multiple droppable items, for quick selection. JC4 pilot Fortuna.png JC4 pilot Bulldog.png JC4 pilot Haragan.png JC4 pilot Bailarina.png JC4 pilot Brujo.png JC4 pilot Humo.png JC4 pilot Fiera.png List of items The following tables sort items the same way as the in-game tabs. If you want a list if items along with helpful short descriptions, see Vehicles in Just Cause 4, or Weapons in Just Cause 4. Trivia *This is the successor to the PDA from Just Cause (1) and 2, as well as rebel drop from Just Cause 3. Video Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 4